


Behind Elevator Doors

by Giantfanboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantfanboy/pseuds/Giantfanboy
Summary: Dean has a meeting but is running a bit late due to.........other things





	Behind Elevator Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit short. This is my first time writing on this site and I'm very scared but also very proud of myself

“Sammy I am not going up there, I don’t want to talk to the Brits, plus Ketch is up there. Ketch is a jerk.”

“Dean, you know you have to go right, you made a deal with Mick. It would be rude to not make good on that deal at this point.”

“Shut up.”

The last thing I want to do is get in the elevator currently in front of me. I know it’s irrational but at this point, I don’t know why I even made the stupid deal to talk to the Brits. I also know that if I don't go up because Sam will be mad.

“You know what, I'll go. But just remember that I’m only doing this for you and cass and not some deal the I made with Mick”

Ding  
Well here goes nothing, excuse me while I just get in this elevator thank you very much. Who’s this in here?

“Sammy don’t let it close……. Dammit!!!”

“Is there something wrong with being stuck in an elevator with me Dean? Not many people react this badly.”

“WELL KETCH I’M NOT MANY PEOPLE. I DON’T WANT TO BE IN AN ELEVATOR WITH YOU.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem because this seems to be our floor.”

Kay, I just have to get out of this elevator, the doors should be opening in three, two, one. Ok, doors aren’t opening, three, two, one. Nothing.  
“FUCK”

“Dean calm yourself. I can call someone.”

NO KETCH YOU CAN’T CALL SOMEONE BECAUSE I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS MYSELF!”

“Are you sure Dean, it would be a lot easier to just call someone.”

“YOU'RE RIGHT BUT I DON’T WANT TO CALL ANYONE

“WHY THE HELL NOT DEAN, ISN’T THAT WHAT YOU WANT, TO GET AWAY FROM ME.”

“What if it isn’t Ketch.”

Because currently, I would much prefer staying right here in this elevator and do things that should not be done in an elevator. Not that Ketch needs to know that though because at this point there is a high chance his feelings are not reciprocated, but you know what might as well try.

“What are you thinking about there Dean?”

“Doing this”

I remark, before pinning Ketch up against the wall of the elevator and kissing him deeply. It feels really good, smooth lips and all even if I still somehow think he’s a giant douche wad.


End file.
